The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to propeller-equipped craft. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to transfer of electrical power to propeller mounted components of the propeller-equipped craft.
A typical rotor or propeller equipped craft is often equipped with components at the rotating rotor such as deicing components, which require electrical power for operation. The deicing components typically include heating elements embedded into the propeller blades. Wires carry electrical power to the heating elements when deicing is required. The heating elements then melt accumulated ice and prevent subsequent formation of ice of the propeller blade surfaces. To transfer electrical power from the rotationally fixed airframe of the aircraft to the rotating propeller, a plate rotating with the rotor is provided and one or more slip rings are mounted to it. The rotating slip rings interfaces with a stationary brush block mounted to a front cover of a reduction gear box for the engine driving the propeller. In the aircraft, the brush block interfaces with a vertical face of the plate containing the slip rings forward of the gearbox. Leadwires from studs attached to the slip rings distribute electrical power to the various rotating components. Due to the necessary size of the slip rings, the presence of fluids and abrasive materials such as sand and dust in the brush block environment, a high level of wear occurs in the brush blocks carbon brushes and in the slip rings, resulting in excessive amounts of maintenance to repair and/or replace the brush block and slip ring components.